After Divergent
by divergent101chick
Summary: After my Mom died I didn't know what to do. Of course I was only 1. My Dad told me about her. That she was beautiful and he knew he loved her at first sight. My name is Beatrice Eaton. My Mom's name was Tris and my dad's is Tobias. I have a cousin, well he isn't blood related but we call each other cousins. His name is Matt. Matt is strong and fast but not overly smart like his Dad
1. Chapter 1

After Divergent

Prologue

After my Mom died I didn't know what to do. Of course I was only 1. My Dad told me about her. That she was beautiful and he knew he loved her at first sight. My name is Beatrice Eaton. My Mom's name was Tris and my dad's is Tobias. I have a cousin, well he isn't blood related but we call each other cousins. His name is Matt. Matt is strong and fast but not overly smart like his Dad Peter. His Mom is Christina. Aunt Christina and Uncle Peter we're my Mom's friends and my Dad trained them to become full dauntless members. This story of after my Mom died and the change of the world or what people called end of us, is just the beginning.

Chapter 1 My boring life

"Dad do I look like Mom?" I asked randomly.  
>"Um," he hesitated.<p>

My Dad doesn't like talking about my Mom. I found something to remember her by. A diary her Mom had written, also know as my Grandma. My Grandma and Grandpa died about a year before my Mom did. They we're brave and get this! My Grandma Natalie was dauntless before she moved to Abnegation. My Grandpa Andrew was Erudite. After my parents came to this land they we're quiet, they didn't have a ton to do. That's when I came along. I was a secret from Uncle Peter, Zoe and even my Mom's best friend Aunt Christina. It's busy here. Not quiet, the village is full of kids. More people got out of the crazy city and live here. They have "normal" jobs. Like teaching, doctors, builders, dentists and a ton more. They build houses and they built the whole village. Matt and I just sat there watching them. We also ran around and getting people annoyed, at least that's what my Dad said. My Dad is a builder. He build our house and some other people's houses. Everything is different here than in that crazy city. Here in Hawk's Eye it's busy but in a good way. They have amazing technology and houses here. But luckily it's summer so, there isn't any school and my Dad isn't as busy with work. My Dad built the school. My Dad is just a great original Dad. He cooks amazing food and as a good sense in how he does things without my Mom. Tonight we're having a stew with his amazing homemade gravy and croissants my favorite. Matt, Uncle Peter and Aunt Christina are eating over too.

The doorbell rang and I darted to the door. It was Uncle Peter with Aunt Christina and Matt.

"The Marson's are here!" I called to my Dad.  
>"Let them in!" He replied.<p>

I opened the door and Aunt Christina was standing there with a clear pan with a tin foil top. The Marson's walked in took their shoes. I walked them to the dinning room. The places were set and the stew smell filled the air. We all sat down and spooned stew into our bowls. I grabbed the biggest croissants. I was about to eat but then my Dad stopped me.

"Beatrice Prior Eaton!" He hissed.

He was mad because I was about to eat without saying prayer. Finally after waiting a long time I got to eat.

"Tris would love that her daughter's middle name is Prior and so would her parents," Aunt Christina said.

My Dad stiffened up. Like I said earlier he doesn't like talking about my Mom. It was silent after that comment Aunt Christina made. Finally I broke it.

"So, Aunt Christina what did you bring over?" I asked.  
>"You will have to see," She said smiling.<br>"What did you bring?" I wispered to Matt but Aunt Christina caught me.  
>"Matt doesn't know either," She said.<br>"Dang," I said.

That made everyone laugh. People say I should be a thing called an actor. Whatever those are. We ate in most silent with a few words here and there but you really shouldn't talk much during dinner. It tradition the Marson's and my Dad and I made. I don't like much but I still some how get credit. It's not a thing all the time but when the two family's eat together then it applies. I'm only 10 I mean who would like eating in silence. After dinner Aunt Christina got up and got the mystery treat.

"Now that we are all done we can have the mystery treat!" Aunt Cristina said excitingly.

She unrapped the tin foil to see a pan of brownies. Matt and I look at each other excitingly. We got big pieces.

"Why don't we all go outside on the patio and eat the sweet treat?" Uncle Peter suggested. "Great idea Peter!" My Dad said.

We walked out to the patio. It had six chairs sitting in front of the table. Matt and I brought our plates outside and took gigantic bites. The parents talked about whatever they like to talk about. Matt and I just sat there stuffing our faces. Finally Aunt Christina announced something.

"Tobias I think you remember Tris's brother Caleb, right?" She asked.  
>"Who is that?" I asked.<br>"No one and yes I remember Caleb," He replied.  
>"He was wondering if he could stay at your house well his is being built," Aunt Christina said.<br>"I'll write him," my Dad replied.  
>"I'll tell you the details later," She replied.<p>

Later that night after the Marson's left and my Dad tucked me in.

"Beatrice about that question you asked me earlier," my Dad started.  
>"What question?" I asked.<br>"If you look like your mom?" He said.  
>"Yeah," I replied.<br>"Well I think you look a lot like her," He smiled. "Really?" I asked.  
>"Really," He said.<p>

He tucked me in snug under the covers. Kissed me goodnight and turned out the lights. I stared into the blackness. I couldn't go to sleep. Who is this Caleb dude and why won't my Dad tell me about him?

I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes. My mouth watered. I got dressed in a white with black polk a dot shirt and black leggings. I hopped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I grabbed plates swirled around and set them down. My Dad plopped to fresh chocolate chip pancakes on my plate. My mouth was dying for them to be in my mouth. As I forked one my Dad scolded me.

"Beatrice," my Dad said sternly.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Prayer!" He hissed. "But prayer is only when the," "Today we do at breakfast, lunch and dinner," he interrupted.

After prayer a shoved pieces of pancakes into my mouth. They melted in my mouth. So delious. My Dad read the newspaper and every so often took a bite.

"Who is Caleb?" I asked. "He is your mother's brother," My Dad answered.  
>"Ok?" I said.<br>"He and his wife our coming to stay with us while his house is built," He said.  
>"Where will they sleep?" I asked.<br>"The guest bedroom," He replied.

Matt knocked on the door 10 minutes later. Asking if I could hang out. I ran with him while my hair blew with the wind. I wore black boots, they glided with me to the treehouse. I climb to the top of the treehouse and sat down and waited for Matt.

"What you can't climb this high," I said sarcastically. "Is it too high for little Matt?" "Stop Tris!" He hissed.

I stopped. Tris? He must have been kidding. He knows I love my Mom too much to be called Tris so I took that as an insult.

"Tris!" I yelled. "Beatrice clam down!" Matt said worried.  
>"Get over here!" I yelled.<p>

Matt jumped down and I jump right after him. He got up right after I stood up. He started running toward his house. But I was faster and jumped on his back. Normally Matt is faster than me but this time I was furious. He fell over. I started punching him. He tried pulling me off but I punched so hard he was whimpering and he couldn't get me off cause I was attached to him. His whimpering started to tears and his tears started to sobs. Finally my Dad came out after he saw me punching Matt.

"Beatrice Prior Eaton!" He yelled. "Stop!"

But I kept punching him until my Dad pulled me off.

"What has gotten into you?" He yelled.  
>"She started punching me!" Matt said.<br>"Beatrice!" My Dad hissed.  
>"What?" I yelled.<br>"You don't go randomly punching a person!" He yelled.  
>"He called me Tris!" I yelled back.<p>

My Dad was silent after that. He told Matt he was sorry but not to ever call me Tris again. Matt left with a black eye and limping away. He whimpered every so often. My Dad led me inside. Closed the door and sat down across from me.

"Beatrice why?" He asked.  
>"He called me Tris Dad!" I yelled.<br>"No need to yell it's just you and me," He calmly said.  
>"He called me Tris and that offened me," I said.<br>"I would be honered to be called Tris if I were you," He replied.  
>"You would?" "Of course" "But Mom is dead,"<br>"Just because she is dead doesn't mean I don't love the name when I hear it," "Oh,"

Then the phone rang. It was the Marson's.

"Hello?" My Dad answered. "Hello this is Matt can I talk to Beatrice?" Matt asked.  
>"Sure," my Dad replied.<br>"Beatrice the phone is for you," my Dad called.  
>"Hello?" I answered like my Dad.<br>"Hey Beatrice I'm really sorry for calling you Tris," Matt said.  
>"Yeah whatever," I said.<br>"Wanna hangout?" "I would but I have some major chores to do," I lied.  
>"Ok," Matt said and hung up.<p>

I walked to my room. Being an only child isn't easy. You have no one to hang out with. Matt is an only child but Aunt Christina is having a baby. The baby is due in 8 months. Soon he will be busy and I will be left alone. I will be like a tumbleweed alone in the hot and dy only thing I could get to keep me company is a puppy. Like my Dad would ever give me a puppy. I read in my grandma's diary that my mom always wanted a dog. I wonder how she felt when she had to choose one faction's rules? Choosing to live by them and obey them? What was it like to be a divergent? Fun, scary, weird, lonesome? All these questions could never asked. My Mom is dead but I want to be just like her and the starting two are people calling me Tris and me wanting a puppy. I may as well start now.

"Beatrice lunch!" My Dad hollered. "Dad I would prefer you to call me Tris," I said.  
>"Tris lunch!" He hollered.<br>"I'm right here, I mean I think I just blew an eardrum!" I yelled. "What do you want for lunch pumpkin?" He asked.  
>"My name changed to pumkin, cool!" I said smiling. "What do you want Tris?" He corrected and smiled back at me.<br>"A puppy!" I said like a child.  
>"For lunch," he said.<br>"Buttered noddles!" I danced around the kitchen singing buttered noddles.  
>"You're such a nut!" My Dad joked.<br>"I changed from human?" I joked.  
>"Oh my gosh Tris!" He sighed. "When will you slow down?" "Never!" I hollered.<br>"Ok, my eardrum was blown too," he laughed.

My dad made me creamy buttered noodles. He scooped many thin noodles into my bowl. Steam floated up and then poof, gone. I got water, napkin and a spoon. He set down the steaming bowl in front of me. He sat down with his noodles. I was a about to eat some but my Dad caught me.

"Beatrice Prior Eaton!" He scolded.  
>"Oh my I forgot!" I said shocked.<p>

My Dad finally finshed prayer and then we could eat. By then my noodles had cooled down. The steam was gone and it was just plain buttered noodles. I spooned them on my spoon and put the spoon in my mouth. Delious! It is buttery and creamy.

"So Tris why do you want a dog?" He asked.  
>"Didn't Mom want one?" I asked.<br>"Yes?" He answered.  
>"So I want one!" I chanted.<br>"Calm down!" He hollered.  
>"How many eardrums do I have?" I asked.<br>"2 I believe," my Dad answered.  
>"You blew all my eardrums out!" I yelled.<br>"You are so crazy!" He laughed.  
>"Well crazy is my middle name," I replied.<br>"So what kind of dog?" He asked.  
>"Guess, guess, guess, guess, guess!" I chanted.<br>"Okay um a dutchhound?" He guessed.  
>"Wrong!" I yelled.<br>"A pug?" He asked.  
>"Wrong!" I yelled.<p>

My Dad guessed 20 other dogs but never guessed it right. Then finally he said it.

"German Shepard?" I sighed.  
>"Yes!" I hollered.<br>"Really?" He asked.  
>"Really!" I said.<p>

My birthday is July 3rd. It's only June so, I have to wait awhile. My Dad took me to my favorite clothing stores for ideas. He isn't a mom but he is a great dad. I still don't know how he does it! He can braid! I know you're like a dad can braid hair, strange. He is so cool. He can cook really good food and he has he ways in life. It's nice knowing you have one so special in your life you feel like life is wonderful. My Dad is so special to me. If he dies I have to go live with the Marson's. Ewww. Matt would suck to live with. He smells and likes snakes. How could some one seem so kind but is so rude. He call me Bird Butt and Snake Bite. I've decied I despise him. I need to go to town. It takes my mind of things for awhile.

"Tobias I'm going to town!" I told him.  
>"Ok and don't call me Tobias Beatrice!" He replied.<p>

I got on my bike. It's black with a dautless sticker. My favorite color is black. My Dad said if I lived in that wacko city I'd be dautless. He was a trainer. He was amazing. I just don't get why this weird Erudite lady went wacko. I mean I'd be friends with her then once she would do that I'd kill her. I know forceful but she was the reason my Mom died. My Mom always wanted a puppy and I'm going to get her one. As I approached the pet shop I saw boy. He had auburn color hair with sparkly brown eyes. He was so cute but how could ever love me? Besides my Dad. As I locked my bike to the bike rack he started walking towards me. I paused.

"Hey I'm Jake," He said.  
>"Hi… I'm… Beatrice," I said "Beatrice Eaton?" He asked.<br>"Yeah. How do you know my last name?" I asked puzzled.  
>"I'm friends with your cousin Matt," Jake said.<br>"Oh, him," I murmured.  
>"I heard you beat him up cause he called you Tris?" Jake asked.<br>"Yeah Tris was my Mom's name," I replied.  
>"Was?" Jake asked.<br>"She died," I said.  
>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jake said.<br>"It's fine," I said.  
>"What are you doing here by the pet shop?" He asked.<br>"Looking a dogs, my mom always wanted one," I said.  
>"Cool," He said.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"I wanted to get to know you better," He said.<p>

Jake winked at me. I turned around for a quick second and bam! He's gone. After Jake left I walked into the pet shop. I saw two adorable puppies. I went up to a worker and asked him what types of dogs they were.

"One is a Husky and the other one is a German Shepard," He answered.  
>"Thank you," I said.<br>"No problem!" He explained.

I looked at the puppies play. The Husky reminded me of my Mom so, know I need her. I stared off into space thinking of Jake. I saw in his hand a phone. I need his number. Just how? I'll find a way but for now I must head home. On my way to the bike rack I saw Jake with Matt. Matt looked smiled and pointed at me. Jake turned around and smiled. I walked away. He looked so nice but was friends with evil. Jake ran to me.

"Beatrice!" He called. I kept walking.  
>"Beatrice!" He called. I didn't look back finally he reached me. "What do you want," I said blandly. I was unlocking my bike to ride away but Jake pulled me away.<br>"I want to talk to you," He said.  
>"About what?" I said. "I want the real Beatrice," He said.<br>"She's taking a break," I said.  
>"No," he said.<p>

Jake reached out and kissed me. I was struck. He looked at me and smiled. I turned around. Then back around and he was gone like the other time. I unlocked my bike and raced home. When I reached my house I flew into the kitchen. My Dad sat there.

"Beatrice relax," He said.  
>"I saw the two cutest puppies ever!" I sang.<br>"Two?" He asked.  
>"Yeah!" I said.<br>"I thought if you were going to get a puppy one would suit you perfectly fine," He said.  
>"But," I started.<br>"You'll have to choose one," He said.  
>"Dad," I started again.<br>"Beatrice!" I scolded.  
>"Dad!" I whined.<br>"Beatrice in your room!" He yelled.

I stormed up to my room. I plopped myself onto my bed. I thought of Jake and how he kissed me. Maybe he liked me? Maybe he want to go out with me? These are questions that need to be answered. Yes I know I need a lot. It's crazy. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Beatrice it's for you!" My dad hollered.

Who could it be? Jake? No, he doesn't know where I live. He doesn't don't stalk me that's for sure. I ran down the stairs and saw shorts and shoes. Huh? I walked further and saw a shirt. Finally got to the bottom and saw Jake. I walked out the door and closed it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"I wanted to talk to you," Jake said.<br>"About what?" I asked.  
>"Your Mom," he said.<br>"I'm sorry your getting nothing out of me about her," I said.  
>"Beatrice sometime your going to have to tell someone about her," Jake said.<br>"Well that isn't the time!" I yelled.  
>"Calm down!" Jake said. "Jake my life isn't the way it should be!" I yelled.<br>"How?" He asked.  
>"They are building a army base so they can train parents to fight against the crazy city," I said.<br>"So," He said.  
>"My Dad is going into the army and I have to come with," I said.<br>"Oh," he said.  
>"Yeah," I said.<br>"Here is my number text me sometime," Jake said.

He walked off my porch and left. Talking to Jake about my Dad going to the army is horrible. My Dad is building it too. It's like he is building is own death trap. It's horrible. I have to go too. Because I don't have a mom or grandparents. I don't want my Dad to die he is imporatant to me. We are the only ones left of our family. Jake never understood and never will. Why couldn't I have a normal happy life. I had a mom a puppy and we lived happily ever after. I guess happy endings never come true. What did I ever do to deserve this! I never killed anyone and never will so why make a innocent girl suffer. Did my Mom do something?

"Beatrice!" My Dad called for me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I need to talk to you!' He hollered .  
>"Coming," I hollered back.<p>

I walked to my Dad as slowly as I could. Slower than I have everyone. My Dad says I go a mile a minute. I mean I do move 24/7. In bed a I move and even sitting I move. Even if my lower body is still my lips are still moving and grooving. But as I slowly approached my Dad he was writing something down I had see what he was writing. So I crept behind him and read it. It said something about the Caleb dude and his wife Cara.

"Beatrice!" My Dad yelled.  
>"What?" I yelled in his ear.<br>"Beatrice never do that again!" He scolded.  
>"That's it ok bye," I said and walked away.<br>"Pop a squat little one," He said. So I sat down.  
>"Ok talk," I said.<br>"Caleb and Cara are coming in 1 hour and you need to wash up, get better clothes on," He said.  
>"What's the matter with this?" I intrupted. "Fine you can keep that on but clean your room too," He said.<br>"Oh I didn't know dinner wold be held in my room," I said sarcastically.  
>"Clean it young miss," my Dad said. "Fine," I said.<br>"Now get a move on we only have an hour!" My Dad said.  
>"Ok," I said.<p>

I walked to my bathroom. I hate showers. If I don't shower I will this only stupid lecture on why I need to. I get to meet this Caleb dude finally. My Dad said he is my so called Uncle and his wife my Aunt. A real aunt and uncle! I know I have Aunt Christina and Unlce Peter but they aren't blood related. I put my outfit back on. White with black polk a dots and black leggings. Then to my room. I slowly shuffle to my room. All I see is book on my bed. I this what he was talking about! My gosh! Sometimes my dad is awesome then, there are times when he is so annoying. A book! I put the book with a title of Harry Potter on my bookshelf. I start walking down stairs. Suddenly the doorbell rang. A man with brown hair and a lady with blonde hair stood there on the porch. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Divergent

Prologue

After my Mom died I didn't know what to do. Of course I was only 1. My Dad told me about her. That she was beautiful and he knew he loved her at first sight. My name is Beatrice Eaton. My Mom's name was Tris and my dad's is Tobias. I have a cousin, well he isn't blood related but we call each other cousins. His name is Matt. Matt is strong and fast but not overly smart like his Dad Peter. His Mom is Christina. Aunt Christina and Uncle Peter we're my Mom's friends and my Dad trained them to become full dauntless members. This story of after my Mom died and the change of the world or what people called end of us, is just the beginning.

Chapter 1 My boring life

"Dad do I look like Mom?" I asked randomly.  
>"Um," he hesitated.<p>

My Dad doesn't like talking about my Mom. I found something to remember her by. A diary her Mom had written, also know as my Grandma. My Grandma and Grandpa died about a year before my Mom did. They we're brave and get this! My Grandma Natalie was dauntless before she moved to Abnegation. My Grandpa Andrew was Erudite. After my parents came to this land they we're quiet, they didn't have a ton to do. That's when I came along. I was a secret from Uncle Peter, Zoe and even my Mom's best friend Aunt Christina. It's busy here. Not quiet, the village is full of kids. More people got out of the crazy city and live here. They have "normal" jobs. Like teaching, doctors, builders, dentists and a ton more. They build houses and they built the whole village. Matt and I just sat there watching them. We also ran around and getting people annoyed, at least that's what my Dad said. My Dad is a builder. He build our house and some other people's houses. Everything is different here than in that crazy city. Here in Hawk's Eye it's busy but in a good way. They have amazing technology and houses here. But luckily it's summer so, there isn't any school and my Dad isn't as busy with work. My Dad built the school. My Dad is just a great original Dad. He cooks amazing food and as a good sense in how he does things without my Mom. Tonight we're having a stew with his amazing homemade gravy and croissants my favorite. Matt, Uncle Peter and Aunt Christina are eating over too.

The doorbell rang and I darted to the door. It was Uncle Peter with Aunt Christina and Matt.

"The Marson's are here!" I called to my Dad.  
>"Let them in!" He replied.<p>

I opened the door and Aunt Christina was standing there with a clear pan with a tin foil top. The Marson's walked in took their shoes. I walked them to the dinning room. The places were set and the stew smell filled the air. We all sat down and spooned stew into our bowls. I grabbed the biggest croissants. I was about to eat but then my Dad stopped me.

"Beatrice Prior Eaton!" He hissed.

He was mad because I was about to eat without saying prayer. Finally after waiting a long time I got to eat.

"Tris would love that her daughter's middle name is Prior and so would her parents," Aunt Christina said.

My Dad stiffened up. Like I said earlier he doesn't like talking about my Mom. It was silent after that comment Aunt Christina made. Finally I broke it.

"So, Aunt Christina what did you bring over?" I asked.  
>"You will have to see," She said smiling.<br>"What did you bring?" I wispered to Matt but Aunt Christina caught me.  
>"Matt doesn't know either," She said.<br>"Dang," I said.

That made everyone laugh. People say I should be a thing called an actor. Whatever those are. We ate in most silent with a few words here and there but you really shouldn't talk much during dinner. It tradition the Marson's and my Dad and I made. I don't like much but I still some how get credit. It's not a thing all the time but when the two family's eat together then it applies. I'm only 10 I mean who would like eating in silence. After dinner Aunt Christina got up and got the mystery treat.

"Now that we are all done we can have the mystery treat!" Aunt Cristina said excitingly.

She unrapped the tin foil to see a pan of brownies. Matt and I look at each other excitingly. We got big pieces.

"Why don't we all go outside on the patio and eat the sweet treat?" Uncle Peter suggested. "Great idea Peter!" My Dad said.

We walked out to the patio. It had six chairs sitting in front of the table. Matt and I brought our plates outside and took gigantic bites. The parents talked about whatever they like to talk about. Matt and I just sat there stuffing our faces. Finally Aunt Christina announced something.

"Tobias I think you remember Tris's brother Caleb, right?" She asked.  
>"Who is that?" I asked.<br>"No one and yes I remember Caleb," He replied.  
>"He was wondering if he could stay at your house well his is being built," Aunt Christina said.<br>"I'll write him," my Dad replied.  
>"I'll tell you the details later," She replied.<p>

Later that night after the Marson's left and my Dad tucked me in.

"Beatrice about that question you asked me earlier," my Dad started.  
>"What question?" I asked.<br>"If you look like your mom?" He said.  
>"Yeah," I replied.<br>"Well I think you look a lot like her," He smiled. "Really?" I asked.  
>"Really," He said.<p>

He tucked me in snug under the covers. Kissed me goodnight and turned out the lights. I stared into the blackness. I couldn't go to sleep. Who is this Caleb dude and why won't my Dad tell me about him?

I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes. My mouth watered. I got dressed in a white with black polk a dot shirt and black leggings. I hopped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I grabbed plates swirled around and set them down. My Dad plopped to fresh chocolate chip pancakes on my plate. My mouth was dying for them to be in my mouth. As I forked one my Dad scolded me.

"Beatrice," my Dad said sternly.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Prayer!" He hissed. "But prayer is only when the," "Today we do at breakfast, lunch and dinner," he interrupted.

After prayer a shoved pieces of pancakes into my mouth. They melted in my mouth. So delious. My Dad read the newspaper and every so often took a bite.

"Who is Caleb?" I asked. "He is your mother's brother," My Dad answered.  
>"Ok?" I said.<br>"He and his wife our coming to stay with us while his house is built," He said.  
>"Where will they sleep?" I asked.<br>"The guest bedroom," He replied.

Matt knocked on the door 10 minutes later. Asking if I could hang out. I ran with him while my hair blew with the wind. I wore black boots, they glided with me to the treehouse. I climb to the top of the treehouse and sat down and waited for Matt.

"What you can't climb this high," I said sarcastically. "Is it too high for little Matt?" "Stop Tris!" He hissed.

I stopped. Tris? He must have been kidding. He knows I love my Mom too much to be called Tris so I took that as an insult.

"Tris!" I yelled. "Beatrice clam down!" Matt said worried.  
>"Get over here!" I yelled.<p>

Matt jumped down and I jump right after him. He got up right after I stood up. He started running toward his house. But I was faster and jumped on his back. Normally Matt is faster than me but this time I was furious. He fell over. I started punching him. He tried pulling me off but I punched so hard he was whimpering and he couldn't get me off cause I was attached to him. His whimpering started to tears and his tears started to sobs. Finally my Dad came out after he saw me punching Matt.

"Beatrice Prior Eaton!" He yelled. "Stop!"

But I kept punching him until my Dad pulled me off.

"What has gotten into you?" He yelled.  
>"She started punching me!" Matt said.<br>"Beatrice!" My Dad hissed.  
>"What?" I yelled.<br>"You don't go randomly punching a person!" He yelled.  
>"He called me Tris!" I yelled back.<p>

My Dad was silent after that. He told Matt he was sorry but not to ever call me Tris again. Matt left with a black eye and limping away. He whimpered every so often. My Dad led me inside. Closed the door and sat down across from me.

"Beatrice why?" He asked.  
>"He called me Tris Dad!" I yelled.<br>"No need to yell it's just you and me," He calmly said.  
>"He called me Tris and that offened me," I said.<br>"I would be honered to be called Tris if I were you," He replied.  
>"You would?" "Of course" "But Mom is dead,"<br>"Just because she is dead doesn't mean I don't love the name when I hear it," "Oh,"

Then the phone rang. It was the Marson's.

"Hello?" My Dad answered. "Hello this is Matt can I talk to Beatrice?" Matt asked.  
>"Sure," my Dad replied.<br>"Beatrice the phone is for you," my Dad called.  
>"Hello?" I answered like my Dad.<br>"Hey Beatrice I'm really sorry for calling you Tris," Matt said.  
>"Yeah whatever," I said.<br>"Wanna hangout?" "I would but I have some major chores to do," I lied.  
>"Ok," Matt said and hung up.<p>

I walked to my room. Being an only child isn't easy. You have no one to hang out with. Matt is an only child but Aunt Christina is having a baby. The baby is due in 8 months. Soon he will be busy and I will be left alone. I will be like a tumbleweed alone in the hot and dy only thing I could get to keep me company is a puppy. Like my Dad would ever give me a puppy. I read in my grandma's diary that my mom always wanted a dog. I wonder how she felt when she had to choose one faction's rules? Choosing to live by them and obey them? What was it like to be a divergent? Fun, scary, weird, lonesome? All these questions could never asked. My Mom is dead but I want to be just like her and the starting two are people calling me Tris and me wanting a puppy. I may as well start now.

"Beatrice lunch!" My Dad hollered. "Dad I would prefer you to call me Tris," I said.  
>"Tris lunch!" He hollered.<br>"I'm right here, I mean I think I just blew an eardrum!" I yelled. "What do you want for lunch pumpkin?" He asked.  
>"My name changed to pumkin, cool!" I said smiling. "What do you want Tris?" He corrected and smiled back at me.<br>"A puppy!" I said like a child.  
>"For lunch," he said.<br>"Buttered noddles!" I danced around the kitchen singing buttered noddles.  
>"You're such a nut!" My Dad joked.<br>"I changed from human?" I joked.  
>"Oh my gosh Tris!" He sighed. "When will you slow down?" "Never!" I hollered.<br>"Ok, my eardrum was blown too," he laughed.

My dad made me creamy buttered noodles. He scooped many thin noodles into my bowl. Steam floated up and then poof, gone. I got water, napkin and a spoon. He set down the steaming bowl in front of me. He sat down with his noodles. I was a about to eat some but my Dad caught me.

"Beatrice Prior Eaton!" He scolded.  
>"Oh my I forgot!" I said shocked.<p>

My Dad finally finshed prayer and then we could eat. By then my noodles had cooled down. The steam was gone and it was just plain buttered noodles. I spooned them on my spoon and put the spoon in my mouth. Delious! It is buttery and creamy.

"So Tris why do you want a dog?" He asked.  
>"Didn't Mom want one?" I asked.<br>"Yes?" He answered.  
>"So I want one!" I chanted.<br>"Calm down!" He hollered.  
>"How many eardrums do I have?" I asked.<br>"2 I believe," my Dad answered.  
>"You blew all my eardrums out!" I yelled.<br>"You are so crazy!" He laughed.  
>"Well crazy is my middle name," I replied.<br>"So what kind of dog?" He asked.  
>"Guess, guess, guess, guess, guess!" I chanted.<br>"Okay um a dutchhound?" He guessed.  
>"Wrong!" I yelled.<br>"A pug?" He asked.  
>"Wrong!" I yelled.<p>

My Dad guessed 20 other dogs but never guessed it right. Then finally he said it.

"German Shepard?" I sighed.  
>"Yes!" I hollered.<br>"Really?" He asked.  
>"Really!" I said.<p>

My birthday is July 3rd. It's only June so, I have to wait awhile. My Dad took me to my favorite clothing stores for ideas. He isn't a mom but he is a great dad. I still don't know how he does it! He can braid! I know you're like a dad can braid hair, strange. He is so cool. He can cook really good food and he has he ways in life. It's nice knowing you have one so special in your life you feel like life is wonderful. My Dad is so special to me. If he dies I have to go live with the Marson's. Ewww. Matt would suck to live with. He smells and likes snakes. How could some one seem so kind but is so rude. He call me Bird Butt and Snake Bite. I've decied I despise him. I need to go to town. It takes my mind of things for awhile.

"Tobias I'm going to town!" I told him.  
>"Ok and don't call me Tobias Beatrice!" He replied.<p>

I got on my bike. It's black with a dautless sticker. My favorite color is black. My Dad said if I lived in that wacko city I'd be dautless. He was a trainer. He was amazing. I just don't get why this weird Erudite lady went wacko. I mean I'd be friends with her then once she would do that I'd kill her. I know forceful but she was the reason my Mom died. My Mom always wanted a puppy and I'm going to get her one. As I approached the pet shop I saw boy. He had auburn color hair with sparkly brown eyes. He was so cute but how could ever love me? Besides my Dad. As I locked my bike to the bike rack he started walking towards me. I paused.

"Hey I'm Jake," He said.  
>"Hi… I'm… Beatrice," I said "Beatrice Eaton?" He asked.<br>"Yeah. How do you know my last name?" I asked puzzled.  
>"I'm friends with your cousin Matt," Jake said.<br>"Oh, him," I murmured.  
>"I heard you beat him up cause he called you Tris?" Jake asked.<br>"Yeah Tris was my Mom's name," I replied.  
>"Was?" Jake asked.<br>"She died," I said.  
>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jake said.<br>"It's fine," I said.  
>"What are you doing here by the pet shop?" He asked.<br>"Looking a dogs, my mom always wanted one," I said.  
>"Cool," He said.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"I wanted to get to know you better," He said.<p>

Jake winked at me. I turned around for a quick second and bam! He's gone. After Jake left I walked into the pet shop. I saw two adorable puppies. I went up to a worker and asked him what types of dogs they were.

"One is a Husky and the other one is a German Shepard," He answered.  
>"Thank you," I said.<br>"No problem!" He explained.

I looked at the puppies play. The Husky reminded me of my Mom so, know I need her. I stared off into space thinking of Jake. I saw in his hand a phone. I need his number. Just how? I'll find a way but for now I must head home. On my way to the bike rack I saw Jake with Matt. Matt looked smiled and pointed at me. Jake turned around and smiled. I walked away. He looked so nice but was friends with evil. Jake ran to me.

"Beatrice!" He called. I kept walking.  
>"Beatrice!" He called. I didn't look back finally he reached me. "What do you want," I said blandly. I was unlocking my bike to ride away but Jake pulled me away.<br>"I want to talk to you," He said.  
>"About what?" I said. "I want the real Beatrice," He said.<br>"She's taking a break," I said.  
>"No," he said.<p>

Jake reached out and kissed me. I was struck. He looked at me and smiled. I turned around. Then back around and he was gone like the other time. I unlocked my bike and raced home. When I reached my house I flew into the kitchen. My Dad sat there.

"Beatrice relax," He said.  
>"I saw the two cutest puppies ever!" I sang.<br>"Two?" He asked.  
>"Yeah!" I said.<br>"I thought if you were going to get a puppy one would suit you perfectly fine," He said.  
>"But," I started.<br>"You'll have to choose one," He said.  
>"Dad," I started again.<br>"Beatrice!" I scolded.  
>"Dad!" I whined.<br>"Beatrice in your room!" He yelled.

I stormed up to my room. I plopped myself onto my bed. I thought of Jake and how he kissed me. Maybe he liked me? Maybe he want to go out with me? These are questions that need to be answered. Yes I know I need a lot. It's crazy. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Beatrice it's for you!" My dad hollered.

Who could it be? Jake? No, he doesn't know where I live. He doesn't don't stalk me that's for sure. I ran down the stairs and saw shorts and shoes. Huh? I walked further and saw a shirt. Finally got to the bottom and saw Jake. I walked out the door and closed it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"I wanted to talk to you," Jake said.<br>"About what?" I asked.  
>"Your Mom," he said.<br>"I'm sorry your getting nothing out of me about her," I said.  
>"Beatrice sometime your going to have to tell someone about her," Jake said.<br>"Well that isn't the time!" I yelled.  
>"Calm down!" Jake said. "Jake my life isn't the way it should be!" I yelled.<br>"How?" He asked.  
>"They are building a army base so they can train parents to fight against the crazy city," I said.<br>"So," He said.  
>"My Dad is going into the army and I have to come with," I said.<br>"Oh," he said.  
>"Yeah," I said.<br>"Here is my number text me sometime," Jake said.

He walked off my porch and left. Talking to Jake about my Dad going to the army is horrible. My Dad is building it too. It's like he is building is own death trap. It's horrible. I have to go too. Because I don't have a mom or grandparents. I don't want my Dad to die he is imporatant to me. We are the only ones left of our family. Jake never understood and never will. Why couldn't I have a normal happy life. I had a mom a puppy and we lived happily ever after. I guess happy endings never come true. What did I ever do to deserve this! I never killed anyone and never will so why make a innocent girl suffer. Did my Mom do something?

"Beatrice!" My Dad called for me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I need to talk to you!' He hollered .  
>"Coming," I hollered back.<p>

I walked to my Dad as slowly as I could. Slower than I have everyone. My Dad says I go a mile a minute. I mean I do move 24/7. In bed a I move and even sitting I move. Even if my lower body is still my lips are still moving and grooving. But as I slowly approached my Dad he was writing something down I had see what he was writing. So I crept behind him and read it. It said something about the Caleb dude and his wife Cara.

"Beatrice!" My Dad yelled.  
>"What?" I yelled in his ear.<br>"Beatrice never do that again!" He scolded.  
>"That's it ok bye," I said and walked away.<br>"Pop a squat little one," He said. So I sat down.  
>"Ok talk," I said.<br>"Caleb and Cara are coming in 1 hour and you need to wash up, get better clothes on," He said.  
>"What's the matter with this?" I intrupted. "Fine you can keep that on but clean your room too," He said.<br>"Oh I didn't know dinner wold be held in my room," I said sarcastically.  
>"Clean it young miss," my Dad said. "Fine," I said.<br>"Now get a move on we only have an hour!" My Dad said.  
>"Ok," I said.<p>

I walked to my bathroom. I hate showers. If I don't shower I will this only stupid lecture on why I need to. I get to meet this Caleb dude finally. My Dad said he is my so called Uncle and his wife my Aunt. A real aunt and uncle! I know I have Aunt Christina and Unlce Peter but they aren't blood related. I put my outfit back on. White with black polk a dots and black leggings. Then to my room. I slowly shuffle to my room. All I see is book on my bed. I this what he was talking about! My gosh! Sometimes my dad is awesome then, there are times when he is so annoying. A book! I put the book with a title of Harry Potter on my bookshelf. I start walking down stairs. Suddenly the doorbell rang. A man with brown hair and a lady with blonde hair stood there on the porch. 


End file.
